


persistent

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, we’re almost to the halfway point for kinktober!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Vanya set her jaw, shutting her book loudly. “It’s not happening.”“Why not?” He was actually pouting.Vanya snatched his chart off his nightstand. “Let’s see. You have, oh right, three fractured ribs, a punctured lung… you didn’t even mention the concussion.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	persistent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeofsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts).



> I gifted this to lifeofsnark because she helped me when I was writing this fic!!! I’m so thankful for her friendship, and I’m thankful she orchestrated fiveya kinktober too!!!

“You’re beautiful, Vanya.” At the sound of Five’s voice, Vanya’s right eye twitched. Why did no one think to drug him? Surely, surely he was in pain. 

Vanya set her jaw, shutting her book loudly. “It’s not happening.”

“Why not?” He was actually pouting. 

Vanya snatched his chart off his nightstand. “Let’s see. You have, oh right, three fractured ribs, a punctured lung… you didn’t even mention the concussion.” 

He waved that off, flippant. “So, your issue with having sex is a medical one?” 

“Yes, that’s obviously the problem here.” 

“So you  _ do  _ want to have sex?”

“Not when I’m convinced your ribs are going to poke into your heart and stab you. Or they’re gonna pop out of you like that fetus in the alien movie.”

“That  _ does  _ sound plausible,” he drawled. 

“Exactly, so we’re not having sex.”

“Vanya, here’s how I see it.”

“Oh, no.”

“ _ You  _ want to have sex with me.” 

“Technically true. Though if you keep talking, I may become a nun.” 

“And  _ I  _ want to have sex with you,” he continued on like he hadn’t heard her. 

“That will always be true, but that is entirely because you’re irredeemably horny.” 

“The conclusion I have reached here is that we should have sex.”

“I’m pretty sure you might die if we did that.”

“I’ll be fine. Just hop on.” 

Vanya frowned at him. “ _ Hop on? _ Now, I’m not having sex with you for the principle of it all.” 

He sighed loudly. “Fine.” 

Vanya went back to her book, opening it up, but she could feel him staring at her.  _ “What?” _

“Vanya?”

“Ugh, what?”

“Can you read to me?” Five looked annoyingly soft, smiling up at her. He set his hand, palm up by his bedside, and she caught the flash of his wedding ring from the sun. 

“Are you going to make me read porn to you?”

He shook his head, lacing his fingers with hers as she joined their hands. “Just whatever you’re reading, dear.” 

Vanya sighed, tugging one of the silver streaks in his primarily black hair. “Will you stop whining if I do?”

He set out his pinky, “Promise.” 

Vanya looped pinkies with him, seeing the way he settled into his pillows and relaxed like he’d been told to do. “Can you lay down with me, V? We have room, so I’ll be okay.”

She searched for ulterior motives in his expression, realized he was earnest in his want for just her to lay on the bed beside him, and climbed onto their bed. 

“You’re the best wife in the entire universe.”

“Have you been given pain pills?”

He scoffed, “No, I would never take pain pills like that. They’d hurt my powers.” 

Vanya frowned deeply. “You’re not supposed to use your powers when you’re hurt.”

“Emergencies only,” he assured. “Like doomsday scenarios, or I’m hungry.”

“If you’re hungry, just ask me,” Vanya chided. 

“You already said earlier I wasn’t allowed to eat you out until I could breathe normally.”

Vanya scowled. “I’m not reading to you now, a deal is a deal”

He made a pitiful noise. “That’s okay. I’ll just sleep. Please don’t leave when I do.”

“I won’t,” Vanya said, watching her husband already starting to drift. It was odd to see him  _ without  _ an injury, but these were some of the worse injuries he had gotten. She ran her hand through his hair, noticing he hadn’t completely drifted when he leaned into the touch and smiled softly. 

“You should sleep,” Vanya murmured. 

“I don’t wanna,” he whined. 

“Has anyone told you yet that you’re the  _ worst  _ when you’ve been injured or are sick?”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t get sick.”

Vanya stretched her body, noticing Five’s entrancement at the movement. She was wearing sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt. By all rights, Five should not be looking at her like that. 

“I’m not having sex with you when you could get hurt,” Vanya reminded him when he gaped at her lack of bra. “Also, Five, you’re physically 45 and mentally sixty-two, nipples should have lost their excitement by now.”

“I, for one, will  _ always  _ love your nipples.”

“Can’t decide if that statement sounds sweet or serial killer-ish, but thanks.”

He pouted again. 

“Go to sleep.”

He lay his head back against the pillows. “How long do I have to  _ recover?” _

“Why are you saying ‘recover’ sarcastically? Also, if you’re asking when we can have sex again, at least a week.”

He groaned loudly. 

“How can you possibly be horny with broken ribs anyways?”

“Because you’re wearing  _ that.” _

Vanya glanced down at herself. “Five, I’m wearing sweatpants and a shirt covered in holes and coffee stains.” 

He glared at her, like he’d been personally offended that she would say she looked bad. “You look amazing; you always do.” 

“I’m not having sex with you.”

He closed his eyes, squeezing their still clasped fingers. “Okay, that’s fine.”

“That’s fine?” Vanya asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, we can wait a week, it’ll be okay. I  _ do  _ feel like shit, might be a little longer.” 

Vanya cleared her throat. “Like, how much longer?”

“I mean, I’m getting older, V. Don’t recover like I once did. Maybe a month? Two?”

She felt her eyes bug out a bit. “Right, well, as long as you’re healing.” 

“Of course, angel.”

She whimpered. He  _ knew  _ what he was doing when he called her angel. If he started calling himself ‘Daddy,’ she was 95% certain she would stop caring that he was injured and climb on top of him. 

Vanya needed to get the subject off his mind before he did. Quickly, she grabbed the Dostoyevsky novel she’d been reading, glancing up at him to make sure he still wanted her to read. He smiled encouragingly, so she went to the first page, reading softly to him. 

When she had read a few pages, Five made a small, pained noise. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you think you could sit on the chair again? Sorry, I just wanna stretch out more.”

He was hurting a lot more than she’d expected if he was willing to ask that. “Okay, yeah.” She settled into the chair by his bed, taking his hand. 

“You were right,” he grimaced. “We should wait.”

“Do you need something for pain?” 

“I’ve already taken acetaminophen and ibuprofen. Anything else would hinder my powers.”

“I mean, you shouldn’t be using your powers anyways right now,” she pointed out gently. “If any of us are in danger, we can take care of ourselves. You just need to rest for now.”

He nodded, brushing his thumb across her cheek. “You’re right, I think. We just have to wait it out a bit, and, in three months or so, we’ll be back to normal.”

“Three months?” Vanya squeaked. 

“It’s okay,” he soothed. “I’ll be fine. That way we can ensure I’m completely better.” 

She leaned into his hand, “Yeah, excellent. Maybe we can do other things before then though? Less strenuous things?”

He sighed. “I don’t think so, V. I’m hesitant almost to say three months. I could’ve died, honestly.” 

She blinked. “Does it really hurt that bad? Is there something I can do to help?” 

“Just you being here helps, angel.”

She nodded. He was shaking, mouth set into a thin line, breathing heavy. 

(If Vanya had not been completely concerned about him and sexually frustrated, she’d have known he was shaking with silent laughter.) 

“Do you want me to keep reading to you?” 

“Sure, sweetheart.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

She stiffened, nearly dropping the book from her grip. She peeked over the pages at Five, who was smirking. 

“No sex,” she reminded weakly. 

“Of course not, sweetheart.”

She nodded, reading where she had left off and stumbling over the words. He stroked her hair as she read, soothing her frustration. 

A sick thought, one that came from years of thinking she was nothing special, made her wonder if Five didn’t want her and this was an excuse. 

She set the book down on the nightstand, asking, “You would want to though, right? If you weren’t injured?”

He looked confused. “Would I want to- what?”

“Would you still want me?”

His gaze darkened. “I always want you.” 

She glanced down sheepishly, but he tipped her chin up to look at him. “If I weren’t injured, I’d be pulling you into my lap right now.”

She leaned toward him subconsciously. He smiled softly before continuing, “I’d tell you how good you’ve been, waiting for me for so long.”

“It’s been two days,” Vanya said, still having maintained some propriety. 

“It’ll be much longer now that I’ve been injured,” he sighed. “It’s going to be so long before I can spread you out on our bed and eat you out for hours. I’m going to miss overstimulating you, you always get so flustered.” 

She made a small noise, pressing her knees together, hoping it would make her stop feeling what she was feeling. He was  _ injured;  _ she shouldn’t want this so bad. “It’s okay, I’ll manage,” she muttered, crossing her ankles to keep her knees more steadily together. 

“You’re such a good girl,” he crooned, kissing her forehead. She tried to lean forward again, but he settled against his pillows and the guilt struck again. 

She grabbed his hand, panicked and in need of reassurance. Five laced their fingers together again, squeezing her hand. “Maybe this recovery time will be nice, honestly,” Five told her. “I can bond some more with Claire, who for some reason _still_ calls me Uncle Ed, and I can finally find out why.”

Vanya laughed, startled as she remembered Allison explaining that to her when they had first managed to get to a timeline with Claire, “Oh, it’s absolutely because Allison didn’t want her to think you didn’t have an actual name.”

“Five is a name,” Five scoffed. “Much more of a name than  _ Ed.”  _

Vanya rolled her eyes, “I’m glad that you’re looking forward to something, at the very least.”

He turned his body fully to her, which made her worry that he upset his injuries but if it did he gave no indication. “I have to look at the silver lining when I can’t look at your perky little tits.”

“It’s been two days.” 

“Of  _ agony.” _

“Pretty sure it’s the broken ribs that are agonizing, not being deprived of my nudity.”

“I think it’s nudity deprivation actually. My ribs have been broken before, and I can assure you when I say it was not this agonizing last time.”

“Have you considered it’s the fact that you’re physically 45?”

“I was in my fifties last time I had a broken rib, thank you very much. Not seeing you naked is very much the cause of my agony.” 

“If I take my shirt off, will you stop talking?”

Five considered the question before deciding not to answer. She frowned at him, “Are you trying to say that you have stopped talking so I have to take off my shirt?”

He didn’t answer again. She took off her shirt, hissing a little at the sensation of the cool air on her pert nipples. It would be pretty evident to him where Vanya’s line of thinking was now.

“I didn’t agree to shut up,” Five said smugly. Vanya rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, crossing her arms over her chest. “No, wait, don’t do that.”

Vanya flicked a brow up at him, and he grumbled something to the effect of nobody giving him respect in this goddamn house. 

“It’s a shame,” Five told her, falling back on the pillows and closing his eyes. “How I know how  _ sensitive  _ those tits are. How all it takes to hear you whimper is to flick my tongue over them. You have this habit, when you’re blissed out, where you’ll pull my hair, you know? And sometimes when I nip at your skin, you’ll just tug on my hair so roughly.”

She made a small noise, not realizing she had uncrossed her arms until she was settling her palms against her knees, still clenched together. He peeked one eye open, smirked, and closed it again. “You’re so reactive to everything, to be fair, my sweet little Vanya. Was it just that everyone else didn’t take care of you, sweetheart? Or is it just that it’s  _ me  _ taking care of you?”

She groaned. 

_ “Answer _ me, Vanya.” 

“It’s you,” she whimpered, rocking against the chair. “You take care of me so  _ well.”  _

“And yet you won’t let me now.”

She closed her eyes, “I want you to.”

Vanya heard him reaching into his boxers and gasped, “Please take care of me.”

“Please take care of me  _ what?” _

“Please take care of me, Daddy.” 

“Open your eyes, Vanya,” Five commanded, and she did, face flushing as she looked up at him. “Get on the bed.”

“But-“

He flicked a brow up, and she stopped protesting, still making a point to sit a few inches away from him to not jostle him. He clearly noticed this, eyeing the distance between them distastefully before his eyes sparkled, like he had an idea. 

“Oh no,” Vanya muttered (she usually did when he got an idea.)

“You don’t want to touch me, right?” Five asked, and she realized his hand was still very much in his boxers. He continued on scathingly, tone sounding like he was irritated (though she knew he wasn’t and was just trying to provoke her), “Because you’re afraid that I’ll  _ hurt myself?” _

She nodded, wondering if he could sense how her heart was pounding. 

“But clearly I’m not hurting myself when I touch myself, right?” 

She groaned, “I’m not going to touch you like that until you’re healed, Five.”

“Oh, I wasn’t suggesting that,” he grinned. 

“What were you suggesting then?” 

He looked at her, lips twitching amusedly, and she realized what he was suggesting then. “You want us to masturbate together?” 

“Weren’t you the one who suggested doing  _ other things?” _ His voice hitched mockingly, and she whimpered pitifully. Five’s eyes filled with sympathy, though they were still amused when he asked, “Don’t you want some way to feel good until I’m recovered, Vanya?”

She averted her gaze, willing herself to not fall into the trap. 

“Don’t you want t o help me feel good when I’m in so much pain?”

She snapped her gaze back up to him, “Would it really help?”

He nodded. If she wasn’t absolutely certain that it would injure him, she would have immediately started touching him. As it was, she just said, begrudgingly acquiescent, “Okay, what do you need me to do?”

He beamed. “Strip down completely for me, sweetheart.”

She sighed, pulling off her pants and underwear in one move and then settling against the bed, still not touching him. 

He explained his instructions for her tersely, hand working himself while she fondled her breasts. She knew he was aware her lower half was squirming in an effort to feel some sort of release, but he made her only touch her breasts for quite a while, making her more and more desperate. 

Finally, he gritted out, “Finger yourself, Vanya.” 

As soon as she was given the order, she sank two fingers into herself down to the knuckle, already affected enough to where she was met with no resistance from her body, angling her hand to where she was able to give attention to her clit as well. She hissed as soon as she applied pressure to her clit, but Five had other plans, ordering, “Pull your hand away”

She made a small noise of protest as she did it, but she obeyed. 

“Show me, V.” He flicked his eyes to her hand, and she realized that’s what he wanted. Still he clarified, “Let me see how wet you are.” 

Vanya did, listening to him groan out as if he was in pain. She worried for a second that he _was_ in pain, that he’d hurt himself more somehow-

“I bet you taste so good,” Five murmured. “You always taste so wonderful. If I had you with me in the apocalypse, I would’ve been happy to be starved of almost everything else if it meant licking you clean each night. I’d make you my own personal feast.” 

He growled out, hand tightening around his cock, “Taste yourself, Vanya. I want you to know how good you taste when I eat you out.”

She did, seeing the spark of pride in his eyes and feeling a shiver down her spine. 

“Good girl,” he said, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. “Touch yourself, V. Make yourself feel good since you won’t let  _ me _ do it.” 

“I’m just trying to make sure you heal properly,” she grumbled, but she was thankful that he’d given the order, reaching between her legs and bringing herself relief. She squirmed again, accidentally rolling right next to Five, bodies 

Vanya yelped, starting to move away, but he quickly ordered her to stay where she was. She didn’t argue, too far gone at that point, rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves and tucking her head against his shoulder. She could feel the sheen of sweat starting to coat his skin, and she worried briefly about him before she went back to focusing on her pleasure, knowing that he’d probably stop if he was in too much pain. 

Five craned his neck, kissing along her jaw before pressing his lips to her ear, running his tongue along her earlobe. She moaned, and she could feel Five’s arm flex, movements speeding up while he listened to the sounds she made. 

“You are making me  _ suffer,”  _ Five told her, shifting so his forehead was resting against her neck, semi-nuzzling up to her. “Teasing me with the sounds you’re making and the sounds of your cunt-“

She groaned at the obscene phrasing, moving closer to him despite knowing he may get hurt. Her hips were right next to his (very injured) torso, and Five commanded her to grind against him through gritted teeth. Vanya obliged him, pulling her hand away from herself as she received friction from that instead, letting Five take her hand from her to suck her fingers clean himself. 

A broken noise escaped her throat, and the hand Five wasn’t using to jerk himself off reached over to coax the orgasm she was desperate for out of her. She screamed, and she heard a crashing noise as she clenched around his eagerly moving fingers. 

He gathered up more slickness into his hand, and she whimpered as he coated his cock with her cum. Vanya watched him stroke himself, thinking back to all the times that Klaus had joked that Five was a germaphobe and wondering what he’d think if he saw him right now. He’d been instructed by Grace not to do anything too strenuous-

“Oh god,” Vanya gasped out, remembering without desire clouding her thoughts that he was gravely injured. “You’re not in pain, are you?”

He grunted, and she tried to move away from him but he slung an arm around her, keeping her still. 

“Five, what if you hurt yourself?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he groaned and she watched in both horror and fascination as his head slammed against his pillow, likely upsetting the concussion he had neglected to mention. His eyes screwed shut as he came into his fist, and she made a small noise, not sure if it was concern or something else.

“Are you okay?” Vanya asked softly.

He smiled, “I’m fine.” 

She inspected his head, making sure he wasn’t bleeding, and he didn’t complain at her fussing. He did tell her again, though, more insistently, “I’m fine, V. Don’t worry about it.” 

“You’re sure?”

He nodded. “I’m sure.” 

She started to move away from him again, but he grabbed her hand, keeping her beside him. “Read to me?” Five asked again, but she didn’t suspect any ulterior motives this time. 

She smiled, grabbing the book, squeezing his hand as she read to him. When he started drifting off, she kissed his cheek, and he mumbled, “You really are the best wife in the entire universe.”

“We will do nothing else until you’re  _ entirely  _ healed.”

“We’ll see about that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 12 of kinktober!!!!! 🥳🥳🥳


End file.
